kamenriderbladefandomcom-20200213-history
Rouze Cards
The are mystical cards used by the Riders of Kamen Rider Blade. Rouze Cards are obtained when an Undead has been defeated, which is indicated when their Ouroboros Buckle opens revealing what category and suit they belong to, and has been sealed away by either a Rider using a Proper Blank card, Common Blank card or the Stone of Sealing. Normally, Category 2-Queen Cards have the Ouroboros patch on the picture of the species which they resemble. The cards are categorized into Categories, the exact same way the Undead are: Aces, the Numbers (2-10), and the Royal Club (Jacks, Queens, & Kings). They are also categorized into 4 suits: the Spades, the Diamonds, the Hearts, and the Clubs. The Joker Cards, the Wild Card and the Mighty cards used by Kamen Riders Glaive, Lance, and Larc and Vanity Card which created by Four different Category King Cards belong to none of either categories or suits. Each Rouze Card allows the Riders access to the powers of the Undeads sealed within them. Rouze Cards need AP to be used, the amount of which is needed for the card to be used is located on the right side of the card just below the Undead's picture. Riders can gain AP by fighting an opponent while wearing their Rider suit and the amount of AP they have accumulated is gauged by a digital counter located somewhere on their weapons. The only Cards that don't use AP are Category Ace cards, with the Royal Club Cards serving to increase a Riders' AP count. Category Joker Undeads can also use Rouze Cards to assume the form of the Undead that is sealed within the card and access all of their powers. Category Ace These card allow the Riders to transform into their suits. These Undeads were regarded as the best fighters. ChangeBeetle.jpg|Change Beetle: Transforms Kazuma Kenzaki into Blade. ChangeStag.jpg|Change Stag: Transforms Sakuya Tachibana into Garren. ChangeMantis.jpg|Change Mantis: Transforms Hajime Aikawa into Chalice. D1.gif|Change Spider: Transforms Mutsuki Kamijou into Leangle (Improper Seal). ChangeSpider.jpg|Change Spider: Transforms Mutsuki Kamijou into Leangle (Proper Seal) ChangeKerberosGlaive.jpg|Change Kerberos: Transforms Junichi Shimura into Glaive ChangeKerberosLance.jpg|Change Kerberos: Transforms Shin Magaki into Lance (Copy of Junichi's Kerberos card) ChangeKerberosLarc.jpg|Change Kerberos: Transforms Natsumi Miwa into Larc (Copy of Junichi's Kerberos card) Category 2-10 These cards allow the Riders to channel the sealed Undeads powers via their respective Rouzers. Suit of Spades SlashLizard.jpg|Slash Lizard: Increases the power of the Blay Rouzer. BeatLion.jpg|Beat Lion: Increases the power of punches. TackleBoar.jpg|Tackle Boar: Increases the power of tackles. KickLocust.jpg|Kick Locust: Increases the power of flying side kicks. ThunderDeer.jpg|Thunder Deer: Supplements the next attack with electricity. MetalTrilobite.jpg|Metal Trilobite: Transmutes body into organic metal to reduce damage. MagnetBuffalo.jpg|Magnet Buffalo: Allows temporary control over magnetism. MachJaguar.jpg|Mach Jaguar: Enhances speed. TimeScarab.jpg|Time Scarab: Freezes time in place in a certain radius. Suit of Diamonds BulletArmadillo.jpg|Bullet Armadillo: Increases the power of the Garren Rouzer's shots. UpperFrog.jpg|Upper Frog: Increases the power of uppercuts. RapidPecker.jpg|Rapid Pecker: Increases the Garren Rouzer's rate of fire. DropWhale.jpg|Drop Whale: Increases the power of drop kicks. Firefly.jpg|Fire Fly: Supplements the next attack with fire. RockTotoise.jpg|Rock Tortoise: Transmutes body into organic stone to reduce damage. (Never used) ScopeBat.jpg|Scope Bat: Heightens senses for accurate shooting attacks. (Never used) GeminiZebra.jpg|Gemini Zebra: Creates a copy of the user. ThiefChameleon.jpg|Thief Chameleon: Copies an opponent's form or attack. (Never used) Suit of Hearts Spirit.jpg|Spirit: Allows the Joker Undead to assume human form. (Actual ability is never seen, but Chalice once used this card to return to being Hajime) ChopHead.jpg|Chop Head: Increases the power of karate chops. FloatDragonfly.jpg|Float Dragonfly: Enables the user to fly. (Once used to transform into the Dragonfly Undead) DrillShell.jpg|Drill Shell: Increases leg strength and power behind drill kicks. TornadoHawk.jpg|Tornado Hawk: Supplements the next attack with wind. BioPlant.jpg|Bio Plant: Creates vines for lashing and binding. ReflectMoth.jpg|Reflect Moth: Enables user to repel enemy attacks. RecoverCamel.jpg|Recover Camel: Heals injuries. ShuffleCentipede.jpg|Shuffle Centipede: Enables user to reuse Rouzed cards. Suit of Clubs Stab Bee.gif|Stab Bee: Increases the efficiency and power of stabbing attacks. Screw Mole.gif|Screw Mole: Increases the power of screw punches and supplements attacks with a drill-like attack. Rush Rhinocero.gif|Rush Rhinoceros: Increases the power of tackles (similar to Category 4 of Spades Tackle Boar Card) and enhances speed. Bite Cobra.gif|Bite Cobra: Increases leg strength and power behind scissors kicks. Blizzard Polar.gif|Blizzard Polar: Supplements the next attack with ice. GelJellyfish.jpg|Gel Jellyfish: Transmutes body into organic fluid to reduce damage. (Never used) Poison Scorpion.gif|Poison Scorpion: Supplements the next attack with a deadly poison. Smog Squid.gif|Smog Squid: Supplements the next attack with smoke. Remote Tapir.gif|Remote Tapir: Unseals Undeads inside Rouze cards as loyal servants. Category Jack These cards allow the Riders to assume Jack form when used in conjunction with an Absorb Queen Card of the same suit with the use of a Rouze Absorber. Since Hajime is the Joker Undead, he has no need for a Rouze Absorber, so his Jack Card just allows him to become the Wolf Undead. FusionEagle.jpg|Fusion Eagle: Allows Blade to assume Jack Form FusionPeacock.jpg|Fusion Peacock: Allows Garren to assume Jack Form FusionWolf.jpg|Fusion Wolf: Allows Hajime to become the Wolf Undead FusionElephant.jpg|Fusion Elephant: Allows Mutsuki to assume Jack Form (Never Used) Category Queen These cards allow the Riders to use their Fusion Jack and Evolution King cards with the use of a Rouze absorber to change into their Jack and King forms. Hajime never had a Rouze Absorber so it just allows him to become the Undead sealed inside the card. AbsorbCapricorn.jpg|Absorb Capricorn: Allows Blade to form change AbsorbSerpent.jpg|Absorb Serpent: Allows Garren to form change AbsrobOrchid.jpg|Absorb Orchid: Allows Hajime to become the Orchid Undead (Never Used) AbsorbTiger.jpg|Absorb Tiger: Allows Leangle to form change (Once used to become the Tarantula Undead with the Evolution Tarantula card to properly seal the Spider Undead) Category King These cards allow the Riders to assume King form when used in conjunction with an Absorb Queen Card of the same suit with the use of a Rouze Absorber. For Hajime it allowed him to fuse with all of his cards and assume Wild Form. EvolutionCaucasus.jpg|Evolution Caucasus: Allows Blade to assume King Form EvolutionGiraffa.jpg|Evolution Giraffa: Allows Garren to assume King Form (Never Used) Evolution Paradoxa.gif|Evolution Paradoxa: Allows Chalice to assume Wild Chalice (if all Suit of Heart's Rouze Card seals are completely collected) EvolutionTarantula.jpg|Evolution Tarantula: Allows Leangle to assume King Form (Only used to become Tarantula Undead to fight and reseal the Spider Undead) King Form Cards When Kamen Rider Blade initiates King Form, his Rouze Cards change their appearance and their AP Cost will increase. In addition, their cards are fused with the Kamen Rider to form armor, allowing him to call upon that Card's power without needing the Blay Rouzer to do so. AK1.jpg|Change Beetle: Boosts the power of Combos when in King Rouzer. AK2.jpg|Slash Lizard: Effects boosted when in King form AK3.jpg|Beat Lion: Sets fist on fire. AK4.jpg|Tackle Boar: Enhances the momentum behind tackles. AK5.jpg|Kick Locust: Enhances leg strength and power behind kicks. AK6.jpg|Thunder Deer: Supplements the next attack with elemental lightning/Covers both Blay and King Rouzers in electricity powering up the attack. AK7.jpg|Metal Trilobite: Transmutes body into metal to reduce damage. AK8.jpg|Magnet Buffalo: Enables a limited control of magnetism. AK9.jpg|Mach Jaguar: Enhances speed and agility. AK10.jpg|Time Scarab: Allows the power to control time within a certain radius. AK11.jpg|Fusion Absorb [[Capricorn Undead|Capricorn: Boosts the power of Combos when in King Rouzer. AK13.jpg|Evolution Caucasus: Boosts the power of Combos when in King Rouzer. Mighty Cards The Mighty Cards are attack cards used by the Ace Riders in replace of their lacking Category 2-10 Rouze Cards. MightyGravity.jpg|Mighty (Glaive): Allows Glaive to execute an attack similar to Blade's Lightning Slash MightyImpact.jpg|Mighty (Lance): Allows Lance to execute an attack similar to Leangle's Blizzard Venom MightyRay.jpg|Mighty (Larc): Allows Larc to execute an attack similar to Garren's Burning Shot Other These cards belong to none of the categories and have some very unique powers. Joker Card.jpg|Joker: Joker's Rouze card. Joker Card AR Version.jpg|Joker: AR version of Joker card that appeared in Kamen Rider Decade where the four Rider symbols are on each corner. Created from the DNA of all four Ace Undead. Allows Hajime Shijo to assume Joker form. Albino Joker Card.jpg|Albino Joker: Albino Joker's Rouze card Wild Card.jpg|Wild: The combination of all the cards in the Suit of Hearts; allows Chalice to execute the Wild Cyclone Jashin 14 Card.png|Fourteen: Used to Summon Jashin 14 (included in the Rouze Card Collection Set, not seen used in the series) Blank Vanity.jpg|Vanity Card (Blank): Created with combining all four Category King Cards and use to trap a human as a sacrificial lamb for evoking Jashin-14. Vanity.jpg|Vanity Card (with human sacrifice sealed): Use to evoke Jashin-14 from the Relief. Blade Attack Ride Cards When Kamen Rider Decade transforms into Blade, he does not use Blade's Rouze Cards and the Blay Rouzer, instead using his own special Blade Attack Ride Cards which are based off of Blade's Rouze Cards. As with all of Decade's Rider Cards, they are inserted into his Decadriver belt. *'Metal': As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Seven of Spades Rouse Card, Metal Trilobite, to enhance resilience to physical harm by transmuting his body into organic metal. *'Mach': As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Nine of Spades Rouse Card, Mach Jaguar, to enhance his speed and agility. Attack Ride Metal.jpg|Blade Metal Attack Ride Mach.jpg|Blade Mach Notes *These are the second of three Collectible Devices to be cards, succeeding Advent Cards and preceding Rider Cards. **Unlike the other two, the Rouze Cards are based on playing cards instead of trading cards. Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers